It has been discovered that simplification of the automatic home laundry process and elimination of the reliance on a solely water based home laundry process are possible by using a lipophilic fluid-based wash medium for the home laundry process. This process allows not only the home cleaning of a consumer's “dry clean only” fabric articles, but also those “machine wash” articles conventionally washed at home in a water wash medium. Further while the consumer may still opt to wash such articles separately, the present invention process allows the consumer the freedom to significantly simplify the home laundry process by washing mixed loads of “dry clean only” and “machine wash” articles, thereby greatly reducing the presorting effort.
Consumers expect that freshly cleaned fabrics will have a fresh pleasing scent. Unfortunately, lipophilic fluids usually contain significant levels of offensive odor contaminants. Thus, lipophilic fluid-based wash mediums typically have an undesirable odor that may be imparted to an item that is contacted with such medium. While the addition of perfume to a lipophilic wash medium may minimize the odor of the wash medium, such perfumes do not provide the desired fabric substantivity.
Accordingly, there is a need for fabric care compositions and systems that comprise a perfume composition that provides the desired fabric substantivity and methods of making and using same.